Prior art membrane boxes generally extend well above the fluid level in the tank to accommodate a gravity return flow for the anolyte liquid, and are designed to fit or be mounted on only the tank in which they are used. In addition, the design and mounting of presently used membrane boxes requires expensive and time-consuming inspection and maintenance. The present invention is intended to eliminate the foregoing and other disadvantages of existing electrocoating systems.